Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2z-7-3z}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${z}$ terms together: $ {2z - 3z} - 7$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-z} - 7$ The simplified expression is $-z - 7$